


Lullaby for Franny

by HomemadeLemonade



Category: Homeland
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 06:11:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9870968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomemadeLemonade/pseuds/HomemadeLemonade
Summary: Lullaby inspired by Carrie holding and whispering to a dozing Franny late in S6.05.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the very beautiful and gentle lullaby _Hush, Little Baby._

Hush, little Franny, quiet like a mouse,  
Peter thinks the bad guys have bugged the house

And if the house attracts a mob,  
Peter will look after you and Hop

And if Hop’s threatened by a flying rock,  
Peter will rely on his trusty Glock

And if that Glock then starts a siege,  
Peter will outwit the authorities

And if the authorities won’t hear fact,  
Peter will wait until Mommy comes back

And when Mommy comes back she’ll know you’re safe,  
Peter will protect you and accept his fate

And if his fate's to be a casualty,  
Peter will find Mommy won't let that be

And if it be that they drag us apart,  
Know that Peter holds you next to me in his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Link to a sweet version of the original song: https://youtu.be/ipCB8K8ucKQ


End file.
